


Fog on the Mountain

by LuciaWilt



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, British Military, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Perhaps Edward could finally look into mirrors again.





	Fog on the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> wow so I have been sitting on this for over half a year. it started out as a WWII AU and then went into just post Shamballa. to be quite honest, I just really like Amestrian Edward interacting with all the Earth counterparts. Also, if you are a writer and you've been having a block, I highly suggest getting off twitter. I did that and finished this in a day.

Roy could only wonder how long this war would last. He had only been a young boy during the Great War; just a lad that looked out to the explosions as though they were stars. He was just a young boy that heard the crackling of the rifles like the explosion of fireworks during the new year. It all seemed so hazy now, like the smoggy swamps that same childish young man would play in so many years ago. It seemed so far away. Like something he could never obtain again. How that pained him so. Roy had never been a fighter, contrary to what the child inside his heart believed. 

Most of the older men in his family were wiped out during the Great War. His father, his uncles, his grandfather, his older cousins; they had all died on the battlefield whether that be from a landmine, a gun, or the knife of a friend gone mad in the trenches. Thankfully, or perhaps not, Roy was born before that; he just had not been old enough to run off with them. He knew he was thankful for that though, to not have seen what went on in those trenches; the injuries and the mental hellscape those young men had to endure for only they knew how long. 

That’s how he found himself growing up in his god-mothers brothel. Beautiful women everywhere he turned; their outward appearance matched their inward kindness. He felt as though he grew up with dozens of the most stunning and wonderful sisters in the world. Roy never spoke of his upbringing to others. Most would ridicule him; tear down each and every aspect of what growing up in a brothel could be like.

Not that he particularly cared about other people’s opinions. That’s how it had to be when both your parents died when you were nothing but a tiny child.

Now here he was, living on the Orkney Islands in the midst of fog so thick you could practically hold it in your hands. As the youngest Air Commodore to date at the age of 33, Roy was given special treatment. It was either he was on the ground, getting a head start in central Europe, or he was to be spirited away to the Orkneys.

The option was pretty obvious to him. While he was wanting the war to be as short as possible, he was no fool. His godmother taught him well; and he knew that this early in the fighting, Roy would be no use out in the middle of the madness, or at the very least the start of madness. So off to the frigid lands he went.

He was lucky he was able to bring his unit with him; the one he started out with at the academy. That had been one of the stipulations. They were some of the best and had done covert operations before the war started, but Roy would not work without them. So Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and Breda all were shipped off with him.

Of course Havoc had a few choice words for Roy considering the state of Havoc’s love life, but Roy let it go in one of his ears and out the other.

“Sir.” Fuery’s young voice sounded from behind him. Most unit commanders would have sent him off to the front lines without a second thought. A physically able young man with a talent in radio calls and tech? Roy was lucky he was able to snatch him up when he did. 

The Commodore looked over his shoulder, a rare cigarette hanging from his lips as his dark eyes caught Fuery’s form. He was sitting on the front deck to the officer’s lounge. That always seemed strange to Roy, an officer’s lounge during active war time. Perhaps it was a tradition the higher ups just could not bare to see go. A part of him understood. The men needed a place to relax when things just got too horrid for them to handle. However to dedicate an entire building to it? It seemed so impractical especially when those resources could go elsewhere.

Roy did not grow up poor; his caretaker ran a brothel after all. It was more just like they never had quite enough money to live “well”. But they all had each other, they had family, and that’s all that mattered. Roy’s need for a tight knit community stemmed from that; and helped him in the long run since that’s what the higher ups liked quite a bit about him, that he would care for his fellow man so closely. “Yes Fuery?” He said around the stick in his mouth. Not the best habit considering how expensive it was during war time but thankfully it was not in “full swing” yet. The rationing had not started so he still had a little time before he had to cut it out fully. 

The young man fidgeted obviously not sure as to how he should proceed with what he wanted to say. Roy allowed it, allowed the shyness and the and the inability to look at a higher up in the eyes for longer than a few seconds. It was part of the reason why Fuery stuck himself to Roy like glue. “I heard some chattering when I was passing the officers mess hall.” He started and Roy gave him a long look, then patted the seat beside him. The rain was starting so Roy had sat on the bench underneath the porches awning. 

“Any exciting news that I as an Air Commodore should be aware of?” Fuery was hesitant to answer once again. He sat there quietly by Roy’s side. Out from the protection of the porches roof, the rain soaked everything in sight.

Roy could practically feel the moisture in the air that cut through the chill. He heard that in the south in America it was like that. It could be the dead of winter but once it rained, it felt like the middle of spring; the humidity permeating heat like blood in the water.

One of the strangest things about Roy fighting so vehemently for Fuery was that the young man had an inordinate fear of heights. He only joined the RAF on Roy’s request upon running into one another in the midst of London. Roy just inspired loyalty in his men; that’s why Fuery fought for Roy, not the crown and not for any other lofty grand ideals.

“There is a boat coming in, carrying some POIs.” People of interest. That could mean a million different things but Roy allowed him to continue. “Apparently some professors the crown was able to snatch up before any others did.” Now that was definitely work looking into, people of interest was right. Roy’s curiosity was peaked, and that often had gotten him into trouble in that past; thankfully he had his men this time around. 

“When would this boat be arriving?” He asked and Fuery seemed to relax some. Both were in their base clothing; heavy bomber jackets included with their slacks tucked into their thick leather boots. The lacing had never been trouble for Roy considering the gromet pattern was nearly identical to the one the girls in the house used to have on their corsets.

It was funny that something he observed growing up would come in such handy upon coming an Air Commodore in the royal air force.

Roy flicked some of the ashes off the end of his cigarette onto the small glass plate that sat beside him on the railing. Fuery twitched before he answered. “From what I was able to hash out, it will get here tomorrow right at dawn sir.” Hmm. Well that would be interesting. Roy had to wonder what they needed professors for. Better planes? Better boats?

It was an innocent dream, to think they would be searching for brain to help in transportation when he knew very well they were going to be working on weapons. A part of Roy wondered as to if this professor was doing this willingly or if he was under “pressure” to get things done”. 

It was settled. Roy would just have to get his own claws into the professor before the higher ups could dig in too deep. 

~’~

Ed was tired. 

He was so damn tired.

Tired of waiting. 

Tired of wanting. 

Tired of thinking. 

Tired of hoping. 

He was tired of being on the run; though perhaps that was one thing he could cross off on his list. His father was able to get him out of Germany and off the mainland of the continent when whispers were flown into the wind of war. Discontent in Germany and Austria had been enough to warn them. Though his father had not been so lucky in the process. Crossing the border into France, he had been picked up for who knew why; and that had been the last time Ed saw him. 

Though Ed doubted his father had died. He was a little harder than that to kill, even if he was on Earth and not in Amestris. Philosopher stones still worked here; at least that’s what Edward gleaned from the research. It just took far more specific parameters and much more power than in Amestris. 

Years had gone by and his father had given up on traversing back to Amestris from minute one. Of course Edward disagreed, this time not just because it was his father that said so. He truly believed that he could get back to Amestris; somehow some way. Maybe it was best they had bene split up then. Now Ed did not have his father breathing down his neck every second saying there was just no hope to get back to his true family and his true friends. 

Though going to England had not been what Edward expected to do in the first place, he decided it was the best course. France was still too close to Germany and too close to the people that took his father. They could come after him as well and that would not be too hard to imagine considering the physical resemblance between himself and his father. Just one look at Edward and they could tell his patrilineal relative.

Ed could admit he hated the cold though. It was not like it was snowing in the Orkney’s. The chill in the air just killed his prosthetics. They tightened up so much in the cold that it almost caused his limbs to bleed. For the first time since he came to Earth he was thankful they were not Winry’s metal work. That surely would have caused him to bleed in this weather without adjustments that would have been possible considering Winry and everyone else was a reality away. 

The spray of the sea water against his skin and the rocking of the boat did little to alleviate the scowl on his face. Ed was glad that one of the higher-ranking generals had found a blanket for him. Now he had it wrapped around his head and shoulders like he was some religious nun in the middle of a Franciscan monastery. 

There was no doubt in Ed’s mind they were only treating him as well as they were because of his brain. That was the only way he could put it; considering it was the truth. No point in beating around the bush.

Thankfully he overheard some of the men saying they were almost there. The base on the Orkney’s was controlled by one of the few Air Commodore’s for the RAF. Not many soldiers had been based there since war seemed to be going in slow motion for the time being. But when things ramped up it would be a key location considering its proximity to northern Europe.

Ed had a large chunk of the blanket covering most of his face and he had to pull it away slightly to look around some of the men, glancing at the island that slowly came into view. They would be docking at the base of the giant cliffs and then would have to walk up a giant set of rickety steps to get to even ground where the base was actually located. By sea, the island was something of an impenetrable fortress because of that. If worse came to worse, the soldiers at the base could just burn the staircase down and no one could reach them by boat.

“Professor Elric?” One of the older officers, one that looked suspiciously like Grummans mirror, walked over to where Ed was sitting. He could physically feel the boat slowing down so that could explain why the older man was able to be standing. Or maybe he had his sea legs and Ed didn’t. Amestris was a land locked country after all. Before coming to Earth, Ed had only seen the ocean once or twice. Both had been brief interactions and both times he had not set foot on a boat big enough he could stand in it.

Ed pulled the makeshift blanket scarf away from his mouth so he could speak directly to the older man. “Yes Air Chief Marshall?” Smith. His last name was Smith. The man did not seem to mind that Ed did not include his name in his address. It was not like Ed spoke to him wrong though, so there was that.

“You are our honored guest, so you will be exiting the craft first.” He said right when the boat slowed to a stop. Finally Ed shakily stood, keeping the small throw blanket over his hair and around his shoulders. He turned to grab his belongings from the over head bracers where the others stuff were, but Grumman-Smith stopped him with a weathered hand on Ed’s shoulder. “Do not worry about that son, one of the enlisted men will grab it for you and put it in the cabin you will be staying at. Come along now.” Without a second for Ed to breath, the man was pushing him past all the other generals and marshals. His pony tail whipped back and forth with each rapid step the two took; though he was just thankful he was finally off the boat. Smith definitely acted like Grumman, how boisterously eccentric he was even with all the other solemn looking individuals on the boat. Ed barely had enough time to take in his surroundings as he was guided down a rocky path towards said set of suspicious looking steps.

Everything was so grey and foggy; the rock beneath their feet, the water, the sky above them. Ed was sure his hair was one of the only colorful things for miles and it was hidden partially by the wool throw blanket that, surprise surprise, was also grey. Grumman was chattering non stop as they walked up the steps and Ed had to push himself up about half way through. It had been too many years since he saw combat, he was getting tired quicker than he ever did in the past. Though that could be due from a hundred different things. Ed still had not done that experiment on the air quality on Earth. Nor had he done any tests into the gravity pressure. That could be key into explaining why his body was getting “soft” so quickly. 

He was hoping that it was not because his mental and emotional exhaustion had spread to his physical body. That would do him no good. 

Though it was not like he was about to go out and fight in this war that just started up. He could fire a gun no problem, could wield a knife just as well. But his true weapon of choice was alchemy. And since he did not have the Philosophers stone, there was no denying the fact he just was shit out of luck. 

Finally they reached the top and the entire island plateaued into a flat land. It was obviously very large from this angle; a forest behind the base that lead off for miles, presumably, and the air strip with the hangar on the opposite side. In between there was a smattering of buildings here and there, all made from pale colored wood with windows lining the walls. He was sure some of the buildings held the bunks for the enlisted men and some of the buildings held the beds for the officers; more than likely having entire buildings to their own. He knew he was getting that special treatment. Other structures stood here and there, a mess hall or a work house; buildings Ed knew he would be spending most of his time in for the duration of his stay on Earth. 

He could also already see many of the bases soldiers milling about, quite clearly interested in the newcomers. Probably did not get many visitors considering the location of Orkney.

Ed continued to follow Smith who was continuously chatting about this and that which Ed did not listen to. He was looking around. Taking his surroundings, and then his eyes spotted a tuft of familiar blonde hair. He almost thought his eyes played a trick on him, but he knew better; especially considering he man he was following behind. 

Ed and his father both met a few mirrors back in Germany. Hughes had been a shock, but there he had stood in a polices uniform all in black with that stupid helmet. Hughes of this world, and he had the name Hughes on Earth as well, had been nice enough. Though he seemed very suspicious of Ed and his father. It was clear Earth Hughes was religious and Ed’s talk of science and the occasional slip of alchemy terms surely did him no favors. 

Then there had been Earth Gracia and Earth Elicia. Though Earth Elicia’s name was Anna. There were just those minute differences; like Elicia’s name being Anna and Grumman’s name being Smith. 

Ed’s eyes connected with the blonde man for a moment longer and he knew that what he was seeing was right. 

Perhaps it was not so out of the ordinary on Earth that he would see this worlds Havoc on a military base in the northern isles. It almost seemed mundane now that Edward thought about it.

This far into the base and with this much walking and talking, though the talking was on Smith’s part, Ed’s body was warming up. He shrugged the blanket off so it rested around his shoulders instead of over his blonde pony-tail. During his time on Earth, cutting his hair had not been a top priority since he and his father had been so desperately trying to just stay alive. Because of that, the bottom of his high hair-do now swayed gently right above the small of his back. “And this is your hut.” Smith said and Ed finally heard. The blonde looked over and spotted what appeared to be a miniature version of the barracks. Presumably it only had a small bedroom and a bathroom in there since the mess hall was not three hundred feet from where he and Smith were standing. Plus as smart as Ed was he was a shit cook so he did not have a use for a kitchen either way. 

Speaking of cooking and kitchens, he both felt and heard his stomach make a familiar growling sound. It was enough for the Grumman mirror to glance in his direction with a knowing look. “Go on. The cooks all know you are coming so you can get the officers food if you wish. You can also eat in the officers lounge as well.”

Smith finished and then turned to head off, thinking that Edward was well aware of each and every little detail of the island; though it was quite to the contrary. He knew where his building was and he knew where the mess hall was and that was it.

At least for the time being that was all he needed to know so he headed in that direction to get some food.

~’~

“Wowzers who is the blonde?” Roy heard Breda ask beside him. It wasn’t like he was talking about Havoc anyways considering the only blonde of their group had just gotten into the mess hall looking about as tired as everyone else felt. He turned to look for the new comer that Breda was so enamored with, expecting it to take some time to do so. However it took no time at all, the young man walking in looked like a nova star amongst the fog. 

Roy had never seen such colorings in his life. The blonde, or more accurately golden haired nymph like creature that walked in, had an intense scowl on his face. He was darker than Roy, but not quite as deep toned as Breda; though he was sure that the young man grew darker when there was the rare sun in the isles.

His beautiful golden locks were tied high in a ponytail and it cascaded down his back like liquid metal; Roy was completely entranced. So much so that he barely noticed the expensive looking clothing and the blanket that was thrown over the shorter males’ shoulders. He walked through the mess hall, seemingly not even noticing the other men that were staring at him like he was some ethereal being not of this world. Roy could not blame all of them. Whoever it was, he was stunning.

“Damn.” Falman whispered beside him. Now they were all staring. It was quite clear he was not enlisted in any shape or form. It was likely he was not even an officer. That hair was a dead give away; no one in the RAF was allowed to grow out their hair to that length.

He walked right up to the line, grabbed some food, then turned around. Once he seemed to spot an empty table a few from Roy’s and his men’s, the young man sped over with that same intensity. On his walk over, Roy was able to continue to observe the young man without being caught himself by his said “target”.

Just like the young man’s hair, his eyes were the most unique shade of gold Roy had ever seen. Well it was actually the first time he had seen eyes like that; and it made him wonder where the young man was from, who he was. The speed walk past the few tables made it seem like he was trying to avoid anyone’s eyes.

Roy was extremely curious, but he did not want to make contact just quite yet. For the moment what he would do was watch. 

The young man took a seat at the empty table near the corner of the mess hall. The shawl like blanket that had been thrown over his shoulders did nothing to dull the bright shine of his hair. Placing the food on the table in front of him, Roy watched as the young man reached into his brown wool over coat and pulled out a small notebook and a pencil. There was a brief moment where Roy’s brain simply paused all thought before he realized just what it was that he was looking at.

This was the professor Fuery had mentioned was coming to the islands. There was just no other explanation; the pressed clothing and the quiet aura. Even the long gold hair could be explained by the status of professor and not solider. Plus, Roy’s eyes zeroed in on the journal when the young man flipped it open.

From what he could see, the pages were absolutely packed to the brim with calculations and other scribbles he recognized from working on planes. Roy had been to the university so he could recall some of those; plus he had to know quite a bit of physics and mathematics himself to fly and work on his planes. But those that filled the pages of the small notebook, those were advanced mathematics even he probably would struggle with. No wonder the blonde was the professor and Roy was not. 

Though lord above, he could not be older than 23. That had to be pushing it. If Roy were to guess, the young man was around 21. That made Roy wonder as to how he could get such an illustrious title of Professor at such a young age; and one that the royal army was clamoring to get their hands on.

Roy would blame the fog and the rain outside later when he found himself walking over to the table the young man was at; even though he had explicitly just told himself not to. It seemed the blonde was so entranced with his work that he did not notice Roy walking up and standing close enough to see clearly what was being written and far enough away he stayed out of sight from those hawkish golden eyes. 

For the first time in a long time, Roy could not completely place what he was seeing. There was math, numbers were a universal language. Though these were interspersed with roman numerals which he already found odd. The lines that flowed around them in scratchy hand writing were basic mathematic symbols; and some were far more advance, ones you would only see in a university setting. His eyes traversed the worn brown pages and he started to lose the plot some. 

Intricate circles drawn with far smoother lines dotted the page. There were detailed designs within, some symmetrical and some not, though all had this stunning beauty to them and they varied in size. It took a second of dumb staring on his part to realize they were attached to an archaic theory. 

Alchemy.

It was a mystical science that Roy had read quite a bit about when he was a teen. Nicholas Flamel and the Philosophers Stone. To him it had always just been a fairy tale. But apparently the young Professor thought otherwise.

Something was off. Roy looked over the inscriptions and words that dotted the page, but none of it was in English. Hell, none of it was in any language he recognized. It didn’t look Asian nor did it look Latin. The women that worked at his godmothers brothel came from all over the world so he had seen the written language of dozens of countries; this fit none of them. There was something slightly Arabic about it, but that was not even quite right.

The writing, so strikingly fluid and soft, it was like something out of a dream. 

“I am not fond of people reading over my shoulder.” The Professors accented voice broke Roy out of his thoughts and caused him to glance back up towards the young man’s face. He was finishing a sentence in that strange language before he turned and froze.

Now Roy had seen that expression before; not quite on such a beautiful face though. 

The good Professor looked as though he had just seen a ghost. Those big golden eyes only grew larger and his fine lips opened and closed as though he were imitating a fish out of water. “You…” He whispered. Roy could not quite place the young man’s accent. A part of Roy thought it was American, yet that was not quite right.

He was about to speak again, to apologize for startling him and ask if he could sit down and join him. However the blonde was faster. Before Roy could do anything he slammed the journal shut and sprinted out of the hall, leaving a stunned Roy in his wake. All the solider could do was hum under his breath as he turned and walked back to the table he had been sitting at before. 

Falman was the first to speak up. “What the hell did you say to him that spooked him so bad?” The question was a simple one, and one that Roy was asking himself. The silence he returned was answer enough of itself and the men all sighed before returning back to their previous conversation. 

What an odd young man. 

~’~

Edward hated this island. He hated the cold, hated the dreary weather. However apparently it was one of the few days of the year where the fog would clear up. He was lucky enough to be aboard during that time and he was going to spend every waking moment of it outside. Edward wanted to soak up as much sun as he possibly could before it was obscured by the fog and mist once again. 

That’s why he was out by the edge, his legs curled underneath him as he wrote franticly in his notebook. Every few moments he would stop and use his looking glass to inspect the horizon line; just different aspects and tidbits that the image could hold. His father may have given up, but Edward was stubborn; always was and always will be. 

He was so immersed in his research he did not hear the sound of cautious footsteps heading in his direction. Hell, he did not realize someone was beside him until they sat down a few feet away. “I wanted to apologize for the other day. I did not mean to upset you.” 

Edward paused mid arch to his circle. It was not as though anyone from this world would understand the alchemy so he simply sat up and did not close his notebook this time. Who would have thought he would meet Roy’s mirror on a military base?

Well that was actually a pretty stupid question. He should have expected such an outcome for Earth Roy. Not that Edward wanted the older man to always be in the military, it just seemed as though he hovered towards that occupation no matter what reality he was in. 

Edward leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. With the surprising warmth of the day, he had his sleeves rolled out which exposed his prosthetic. At this point, he honestly was not all that concerned about showing it. He knew, he knew deep down in his heart he would not be in this world for long. Sooner or later he would be back in Amestris so if a few people here and there saw his arms in this world, that did not matter. 

“You did not scare me Roy.”

Those dark expressive eyes, exactly like Mustangs, widened with that classic playfulness. Though there was underlying curiosity when his eyes darted towards the arm for a moment then drifted back up to Edward’s face. “I see. Well I am glad.” Again, a silence enveloped the two of them. Edward was about to get back to work when Roy spoke again. “You were working on alchemical formulas the other day.” Edward’s eyes watched Roy like a hawk, seeing the man look down again. His dark gaze settled on the paper sitting before Edward. “You are doing it again today.”

“Yes? And?” Edward did not know why he was being so stand off-ish about it. Perhaps it was just a carry over from protecting his work back in Amestris. Roy shrugged with that playful look on his face. 

Edward watched Roy move closer and the blonde nearly thought of jumping up and running off, but he held his ground; just flushing painfully. There was no way Roy missed the change in his expression, especially as that handsome smirk found its way onto Roy’s face. Oh yes he saw the way Edward reacted to him. “There was an older woman that worked at my godmothers brothel. She introduced the concept of Alchemy to me when I was just a little boy. I looked into it on and off, but once I entered university, I let my curiosity fall by the wayside. When the wars rolled around; the ability to look into something like Alchemy, I lost it completely.” 

There were a few things there that Edward found quite interesting right off the bat. Roy’s childhood story was practically the exact same as his Amestrian counterpart. “Of course.” Edward whispered, laughing just a bit which had Roy giving him a quizzical look. He went on, taking note of the fact Roy had gone to the university in this reality. As though his body was acting on instinct, Edward fingered the pages and allowed them to flip back a few. There was most of his math from this world and Roy was clearly interested. 

There was also the fact Roy had been introduced to alchemy in the past. How odd. “Though I must admit why a professor working for the royal crown is looking at alchemical theories.” Roy asked when Edward finally looked up. That in itself was a difficult question; one that could get Edward killed if he was not careful. However there was something about this Roy that he could just…trust. The scientist inside of Edward was screaming for believing his gut, for believing such an anti-scientific feeling. Yet he could not control what his base instincts were telling him. 

“Edward Elric,” He started, putting his hand out for Roy to take. “And you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He finished. Roy took his hand and shook it, never breaking that smile from his face. 

“Roy Mustang,” Edward already knew that. “You never know unless you try. And I have never been someone to march to another’s tune.” Edward had a feeling that would be Roy’s answer as well. 

He… he could do it. He could share the plights and the struggles he had been going through since he got there from Amestris. Of course there is the high probability that Roy wouldn’t believe word that came from Edward’s mouth; but even just speaking his truth seemed like it would feel so therapeutic. Before Edward could stop himself, he turned to look out towards the water once again and the words spilled from his lips like a broken faucet. 

“And now I’m here.” He finished his story; not having looked over at Roy once the entire time. It was fear. Edward knew he was afraid of what Roy would say, afraid of how he would look at him. Edward was scared that Roy would sprint off to call the correct authorities. 

Yet when he turned towards the Air Commodore, all he saw was a slight bit of confusion mixed with pity and understanding. Edward had to look away since it was far too close to what he would see from Mustang back in Amestris. Silence enveloped the two of them and Edward went to stand, walking back to his own building. He suddenly lost all interest in observing the horizon line at the moment. However he was only able to get a few feet before Roy’s hand clasping his stopped him. “Please. Don’t run. Or if you are going back to your barrack, please allow me to go with you to explain.” 

Edward looked over his shoulder and spotted the determined look on Roy’s face. God damn it. Edward had been weak to that look since forever. He looked back towards the buildings before sighing and turning towards Roy. “Ok. I’m only allowing you to explain yourself because you are the only person I trust on this island. Well, you and maybe your team.” Edward said. He had seen the mirrors of the others the other day. 

That had Roy smiling as he took a step closer, closer than Edward was expecting. He was not complaining of course, but he knew this sort of relationship in this world was not exactly looked upon with forgiveness and understanding. Perhaps Roy’s position was so valuable that he could get away with things like this. Edward knew his own powers would allow such a thing within the government. Roy stood not a foot away; face to face. “What you are saying, I’ll admit it is hard to understand.” Roy took another step, his hands hesitantly reaching up at first; then taking command and cupping the sides of Edward’s neck so his thumbs brushed along his jaw. 

Well. 

Edward…did not really mind that. 

“I’m not going to insult your intelligence either and say I believe you. However I will not betray your trust. This secret, I will take it to my grave. You are safe with me.” Edward let out a sigh he had been holding for years. Of course Roy would be there for him, even if he did not fully understand what was going on. 

It was like his body acted on its own. Edward sagged forwards and pressed his face into Roy’s chest, grabbing at Roy’s white button down. “Thank you.” It was a whisper but Roy understood, wrapping his arms around Edward and tugging him closer. 

The two of them stood in the sunlight like that for a period of time before Roy finally pulled away a bit. “So I’m some big shot military leader even in that reality? And popular with the paramours?” 

Edward snorted; pulling away and slapping a laughing Roy’s chest then turning to walk away, Roy following after him with that bright smile. 

~’~

“Roy! Roy get up!” The shaking of his body was what alerted him first. It wasn’t like he was awoken like that often. Next was the shouting of his name, and that was enough for him to jump out of bed, though sleep still clung to his eyes like frost on glass. He stumbled for a moment before righting himself. Roy knew in the back of his mind that he should be able to jump to the ready from sleep a little better than what he was doing; considering what was going on in the world. However it was Breda that had rushed into his building in the middle of the night, and the wider man was dressed in a similar fashion to Roy. 

“What? What is it?” Even his words were slightly slurred. What the hell was wrong with him? It felt like his mouth was full of cotton and he just downed a bottle of gin. Somewhere outside, he heard rain pelting against the world, hailing down upon them without remorse. Though before he could orient himself any further, Breda was throwing Roy’s jacket and boots at him. 

“It’s Edward!

Roy felt his skin prick, ice water rushing through his veins. He had not even gotten dressed so fast in basic training as he ran after Breda out into the rain. He could already see his unit near the closest ledge of the island. Wind whipped around all of them and even in the darkness of the night and the storm he could see that wild golden hair like a beacon.

He was dressed in a similar fashion to all of them; barefoot and in his night clothing. In the weather and the darkness, he looked especially frail; but when Roy was close enough, he could see a smile on Edward’s face. Worst of all, his eyes were closed as he did a balance act worthy of the circus along the cliffs edge. 

Ed spun around with a light laugh that had Roy’s stomach twisting. God he felt like he was going to be sick. “Oh Alphonse, I’ll be down in a minute. You all just wait!” Edward shouted to an unseen partner. Alphonse. Roy had heard that name as Edward whispered to himself on and off.

“Edward!” Roy shouted and the blonde twisted around, the smile never dropping. In any other situation, Roy would have loved to have that look pointed at him. This one, not so much.

“Oh Roy,” Some of Edward’s long hair was plastered against his cheeks from the rain. “It’s so good to see you.” But his eyes were closed; he was seeing some other world, some other life. It was the dream Edward had spoken of very briefly in passing. Edward threw his head back, that smiling growing. “Oh Roy Mustang, I knew you would come for me.” He knew in that moment it was definitely not himself Edward was “speaking with”. 

“Edward! Please come here!” 

That smile faltered briefly then it formed into a knowing smirk. “Roy, what is with that silly accent?” That’s right. Edward had said something before about where he was from. Not to mention Edward’s own cadence. He almost sounded American. Roy had to think on his feet. The wind was whipping harder and his men all looked like they were about to reach out and attempt to grab the young professor. 

“Edward!” He shouted, this time hiding his accent as well as he could. All his men gave him the strangest look, but if it would save Edward’s life then he could handle it. The new “neutral” accent seemed to soothe the golden haired young man and he turned his body fully to Roy. “Come to me.” He said this time his voice was quieter; Roy was trying his more “seductive” tone. “Come to me.” He repeated it and Edward’s feet, thank the heavens, started towards Roy. His eyes were still closed, even as he stumbled into the safety of Roy’s arms. Only when Roy brushed some of the wet hair out of Edward’s face did his eyes flicker open. 

“Roy?” Edward pondered out loud. He glanced over his shoulder at the darkened cliff and turned back to the older male. “I saw them. I saw all of them.” His words turned into broken sobs as he clung to Roy’s jacket. All the older male could do was soothe him as they stood in the rain. 

Edward had to be talking about the people back in Amestris. Of course. That was also where the strange accent came from. He had no idea why it just hit him; though perhaps it was the mention of Alphonse. Either way, Roy brushed his hands through Edward’s shimmering gold locks before turning the both of them and walking back towards Edward’s hut. It was best he got him inside and away from the ledge, just to get him away from the nightmares that had just been playing with him along the edge of the precipice. 

~’~

It was supposed to just be a regular charting run, but Edward was out on the airfield none the less. He was there, watching Roy’s men get ready for take off; doing their preflight checks. Roy was among them and Edward could fully appreciate Roy in all that leather of the royal air forces uniform. It took no time at all for them to get prepped and Roy turned back towards Edward. 

Stepping up to him, Edward handed Roy the bomber jacket he then shrugged on. After that, he gave Roy the heavy goggles that the black haired male settled on his forehead; he would only pull them on once he was sitting in the cockpit. “Thank you Edward.” 

That familiar comfortable silence enveloped the two of them as Roy gave a quick look at his plane before turning back to the short blonde. “Give me a kiss when I get back?” 

“I! I what?!” It seemed as though no matter the reality, Roy Mustang could cause Edward Elric to stutter in confusion and embarrassed indignation. His face bloomed in heat and the older man chuckled under his breath. 

Finally Edward’s stammering came to an end, but his face was still flushed as he looked away with his arms crossed. “I would expect nothing less of you Commodore! You better come back or you will get nothing from me; much less a damn kiss you moron.” 

That only had Roy laughing more; slowly evening out as he nodded and stared at Edward. The two of them held their line of sight. “Ok it is settled then. A kiss, and you explain your Amestrian alchemy to me then.” 

Now alchemy, that was something Edward could get behind. With flushed cheeks, he smiled and nodded. “Deal Mustang.” 


End file.
